WITH YOU
by RaHae AngElFishy Dae
Summary: Selamanya Bersamamu "Kita putus Jung"/ Hyung kau disana kan?" "Mianhae Junhongie"/ Hahahahaha Forever With You DaeLo Couple HERE! ... RaHae AngELFishy Present ...


**WITH YOU**

Pairing : **DaeLo** (Daehyun X Zelo)

Rated : T

Genre : Romance / Little Sad

_RaHae AngELFishy Dae Present_

**... Jangan harapkan cinta dari seseorang yang lain**

**Karena selalu ada cinta yang tulus dari orang disampingmu**

**Yang tak pernah kau sadari ...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^0^

Don't Forget to Review, ne?

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

"Kita putus Jung"

"Wae Jae-ah..?"

"Ada seseorang yang kucintai... Jangan pernah hubungi aku,

anggap kita tak pernah bersama..."

Namja manis –Youngjae—pergi berlari meninggalkan seorang namja yang sudah diputuskannya.

Namja tampan –Daehyun— benar-benar tak menyangka dengan keputusan sang kekasih yang bahkan telah menjadi 'mantan kekasih' beberapa menit yang lalu.

Dia bahkan tak bisa lagi menopang berat tubuhnya dan merosot ke lantai.

Memegang dadanya yang begitu sakit dan setetes airmata turun membasahi pipinya.

'Youngjae-ah'.. lirihnya.

******* R h E AngELFishy Dae *******

**Di dunia ini dimana semuanya telah berhenti**

**Ketika aku merasa aku sendirian, Aku memikirkanmu**

**(Modeun ge meomchwobeorin sesangsoge**

**Honja idago neukkil ttae nan meoreul saengakkahe)**

Daehyun POV

Disinilah aku sekarang. Membiarkan tubuhku basah di derasnya air hujan yang turun. Terus melangkah menembus air hujan tanpa peduli tatapan orang-orang yang mungkin mengataiku 'dia sudah gila'.

Ya aku memang sudah gila..

Aku merasa dunia ini seakan berhenti..

Tak ada yang peduli padaku..

Tak ada yang mau mencegahku..

'Cheonbu geotjimaaaaaaal... Ijen swittaemal...'

Panggilan di smartphone-ku menyadarkanku.

"Yeobeoseyo hyung?"

Suara lembut ini, aku mengenal baik siapa pemiliknya.

"Hyung, apa kau disana?

Kenapa tak menjawab?

Aku tahu kau disana, datanglah ke apartemenku hyung.

Aku sudah memasak makanan kesukaanmu..

..Gidarilkeyo..." mendengar suaranya aku tahu dia sedang tersenyum.

Tanpa menunggu jawabanku dia menutup panggilan ini sepihak.

Aku menarik ucapanku tadi, karena sesungguhnya aku masih memiliki seseorang yang peduli padaku. Aku memikirkanmu.

**Karena ada kamu, Aku merasa seperti aku bisa berada disini**

**(Niga igi ttaemune naega ineun geot gata)**

Author POV

TING—TONG..

Namja seputih susu itu terburu-buru untuk membuka pintu apartemennya, karena dia sudah tahu siapa gerangan yang datang ~seseorang yang ditunggunya sejak tadi.

"YAK kenapa lama Jung Da—

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, namja tan tersebut sudah jatuh di pundaknya.

"H-hyung, apa yang terjadi..?" tanyanya khawatir.

Namja imut –Junhong— bisa merasakan pakaiannya basah akibat namja yang sekarang berada di pelukannya. Junhong membopong tubuh Daehyun menuju kamarnya.

Selesai mengganti pakaian Daehyun, dia melesak ke dapur membuat bubur untuk Daehyun.

Daehyun perlahan mengerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan dengan cahaya lampu.

"Hyung kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya senang.

"Junhongie? Aku dimana?"

Dia menatap seluruh sisi ruangan dan dia dapat menyimpulkan kalau ini bukan kamarnya.

"Ini di kamarku, Hyung.." tersenyum lembut menatap Daehyun –seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Daehyun.

"Apa yang ter—

"Sudahlah hyung, jangan bertanya lagi. Aku sudah membuatkanmu bubur untukmu.

Makanlah..."

Junhong memotong ucapan Daehyun dan memberikan bubur buatannya.

Hening sesaat...

Yang satu asyik memakan buburnya dan yang satu asyik memperhatikan pria yang berada di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu hyung, kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir..." Junhong memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Mian...

"Apa Hyung?"

"Mianhae Junhongie.."

"Mwo? Aku tidak salah dengarkan? Seorang Jung Daehyun meminta maaf.. Hahhahahhaha...

Tumben sekali hyung. Biasanya kau yang selalu menyuruhku meminta maaf".

"Aku serius Junhong..!"

"Hahahahahaahaha... Yayaya aku juga serius hyung..

Junhong tak bisa menghentikan tawanya.

...Hahahaha ini sungguh lucu hyung"

Karena tak ada respon sedikitpun dari namja disampingnya, Junhong merasa bersalah telah menggodanya.

"Aku hanya bercanda hyung, mianhae...

Aku tak bermaksud mengejekmu.."

Junhong menundukkan wajahnya tak berani menatap Daehyun. Dia merasa menyesal.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."

Suara tawa tiba-tiba terdengar,tapi kali ini bukan dari namja manis tersebut,

Lebih tepatnya...

"Hahahahahah Junhongie.. Lihat wajahmu itu.. Hahahahaha..."

Daehyun tertawa terbahak-bahak karena berhasil mengelabui Junhong.

"HYUNG!" Junhong memukul lengan Daehyun dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau menipuku hyung.." kembali tersenyum dan memukul Daehyun.

"Heheheheh.. Harusnya kau melihat ekspresi wajahmu tadi Junhongie..

Itu sangat lucu..." memegang perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa

"Hahahahah ani hyung, seharusnya kau yang melihat wajahmu saat meminta maaf tadi hyung... Hahahahaha"

Suara tawa terdengar di setiap penjuru kamar. Akhirnya Daehyun melupakan sejenak semua masalahnya.

Karena selalu ada sosok Junhong yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa

**Kau tak sendirian**

**Genggam tanganku**

**Aku akan bersama denganmu**

**(Neon honjaga anya**

**Nae soneul jaba**

**Hamkke isseulge)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Hahahahahahaha akhirnya bisa juga ni FF di publish... Ini FF saia yang ketiga..

FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu B.A.P – With You

#udah suka ma lagu ini dari awal dengar

Awal dengar, yang kebayang di pikiran saia DaeLo Couple... hehehe

Salam kenal buat semua reader.. :D

Maaf ini FF masih banyak kekurangannya..

Ditunggu reviewnya yach...^^

Mmmuaachhhh *kecup basah dari Daehyun

Makasihhhhh…..

My Third FF - 23 Mei 2014 (23.07)

©R H E AngELFishy Dae


End file.
